


At Least He Wasn't Cheating

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: John is caught keeping a secret and seeing what his boyfriends think he did, he can't stand to stay near them anymore.





	At Least He Wasn't Cheating

Alexander sighed as he watched John work on their car, stuck on toolbox duty - giving John whatever tool he asked for, then handing him the correct one once John explained what the hell he was talking about. Just because Alexander had been the one who “caused damage” by “ignoring the warning lights.”

“Okay, hand me the torque wrench.”

Alexander looked through the box and gave John the one that looked like a torque wrench. 

“Alexander, these are pliers. The torque wrench has the long handle with the spinny circle at the end.”

“Oh.” Alexander handed him the torque wrench, accidentally knocking a pouch out of the toolkit. “Oops, sorry,” he muttered as he went to pick it up, stopping as John beat him to it.

“It’s fine,” John said a little too quickly before stuffing the bag into his pocket.

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows. “John?..”

“Yeah?” he responded, diving back into his work.

“John, what is that?”

“Nothing,” he snapped, making Alexander far more than suspicious. After all, John had been spending a lot of late nights at work. Anyone would be at least a little suspicious.

As soon as John stood straight up, Alexander dove for John’s pockets and stole the bag before running inside as fast as his legs could take him. “Thomas!” he yelled, knowing that he couldn’t outrun John.

As expected, it only lasted a few seconds, John tackling Alexander and snatching the bag back as Thomas appeared around the corner.

“What’s going on?” Thomas demanded, helping John and Alexander up from the floor.

“I found something in his toolbox and John’s hiding it from me. I thought it had something to do with all of those late nights at work,” Alexander explained softly.

“Well, it’s not,” John snapped. “I hid it for a reason, it’s my business..”

Thomas frowned. “What could you be hiding that justifies tackling Alexander to the ground like that?”

“We promised there would be no lying and that includes no secrets this big!” Alexander added.

John shook his head. “I’m an adult. If I don’t want you guys to know, it’s for a reason and you should be able to trust me on that.”

Alexander scoffed. “How could we trust you when you’ve been acting so suspicious? It’s like we never see you anymore and when we do, you’re almost always so exhausted.. And the few times you’re not, you never let us touch you.”

“Yeah, there’s no way we’re letting you pin this on us,” Thomas scolded. “Is there someone else? Because if there is, I know damn well I’d rather you tell me upfront than go behind our backs and I know Alexander feels the same.”

John’s eyes widened in shock. “You think I’m cheating on you guys?!” He couldn’t believe it, but the looks on their faces said it was true. They didn’t trust him. John gritted his teeth. “Fine. You guys want an explanation?” He pulled two rings out of the bag and slammed them onto the counter before pushing past them.

“Oh. And about me not letting you guys touch me,” he began before raising his shirt, showing the damage to his ribs that came with wearing a binder for as long as he had been while at work. “Next time, confront me about this before fucking jumping to conclusions,” he snapped before walking out of the front door and running down the street.

Thomas followed John to the door, but realized it was no use. John was already… gone.

Alexander stayed back and looked at the rings, both dented from the impact. Engagement rings… For a marriage they knew they’d never get. Not so long as there were three of them.. “He’s right.. We should’ve talked to him first..” Alexander murmured.

“Well, it’s too late now..” Thomas sighed. “We just.. Have to wait for him to come home..”

Alexander nodded slowly. John may have had a temper, but he cooled down almost as fast as he heated up. Neither of them doubted that he would be back by nightfall.

But… he wasn’t.

John actually managed to make it all the way to the city by nightfall. He’d cooled down a long time ago, but… He felt awful.. He’d made a fool out of himself because of a stupid tantrum and ruined what was supposed to be a romantic moment. He wasn’t sure he could ever recover from this amount of shame..

John was pulled out of his thoughts by someone yanking him into an alley.

The man who did so was shaking and twitching, hardly able to focus his eyes, from what John saw. “Give me your m-money,” he stuttered out, holding a gun with shaky hands. “All of-f it.”

John was quick to do just that, handing over everything in his wallet. “Here, just.. Just take it and let me go..” John asked shakily. “Please, I have a family..”

The stranger counted the money and pocketed it before looking back up at John. “You s-saw my face.. N-Not a chance.”

John cried out as he heard the gunshot ring out, the adrenaline rushing through his veins stopping him from feeling the impact. He sure as hell felt its consequences. Every second made it harder to breath until John collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. He wanted to look around, to call for help, but his body refused to let him so much as budge. John knew he was dying. And he was definitely scared, but… He wasn’t as scared as he expected to be, as scared as anyone expected themselves to be when they died.

Instead, John felt a wave of calmness wash over him. Deep down, he knew that he’d die no matter what he did. The size of the pool of blood around him was definitely too big to be fixed at this point.

But that wasn’t the only thing on his mind. There was still Alexander and Thomas..

Alexander and Thomas. If John thought his fight with them felt silly before, now it felt downright idiotic. He wasn’t going to see them ever again. Their last shared memory was going to be a fight and that hurt. John was definitely hurt by that. But maybe it wasn’t all bad.

After all, they have the rings. They knew what he wanted. Now, it was up to them to finish their journey without him.

And, as John shut his eyes, he was able to picture what it’d be like. A blowout wedding, like John and Thomas dreamed about, Alexander being partial to something a little more simple. Both of them in tuxedos, hands joined as they began the stage that a third partner would make impossible. They’d be happy. Of course, John knew it’d be hard for them to get past his death. He was no fool.

But, when they did, their lives would be happier. Happier than they could’ve ever been, just because three lovers were down to the acceptable two.


End file.
